1. Technical Field
This application relates to a key switch structure. More specifically, it relates to the key switch structure that is appropriate for a rectangle shaped key top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2011-049110 describes conventional key switch structures. The key switch structure can include key tops that can be deformable by strength poverty of the key top. Therefore, a loose connection at a switch can occur in the key switch structure.